D'Choco
by Aika Yuuki Uchiha
Summary: Sakura, Ino, TenTen, dan Hinata adalah siswi Konoha International School. Cantik, kaya, pintar, dan segalanya. Sekilas ini terdengar seperti fic yang cliche/pasaran. Namun ketahuilah, hidup ini ada yang pahit dan yang manis.   Hmm...  Seperti coklat saja.


**D'Chocolate Summary:**

**Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Yukari dan Hinata Hyuuga**

**Empat siswi SHS (Senior High School) Konoha International School a.k.a KIS**

**Hidup mereka **_**sempurna,**_** Keempatnya merupakan primadona sekolah.**

**Sakura, altlet basket yang juga merupakan seorang model terkenal**

**Ino, atlet basket yang juga seorang bintang sinetron**

**Tenten, wakil ketua OSIS dan juga karateka muda berbakat**

**Hinata , atlit renang dan ketua klub jurnalistik**

**Keempatnya bersahabat sangat akrab, bersama-sama menjalani kehidupan high school, yang terkadang manis, terkadang pahit, bagaikan coklat...**

**Ikutilah kisah-kisah mereka disini...**

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura is my name**

"Srakk" kubuka gorden jendela balkon kamarku yang berwarna lavender pelan-pelan sambil menghela napas panjang, kemarin adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan, tidurku belum cukup, rasanya aku ingin kembali menghantamkan badanku ini ke tempat tidurku yang empuk...

Satu-satunya yang kupikirakan saat ini adalah:  
>Semoga saja aku bisa libur hari ini, Aku ingin bisa menikmati hari-hari weekend-ku layaknya remaja normal...<p>

Udara sejuk pagi hari bercampur dengan aroma mawar yang tumbuh ditaman berhembus pelan-pelan melewati tubuhku.

"Hmmm... segar" batinku, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara sejuk itu memenuhi paru-paruku.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering panggilan masuk dari ponselku. Mbak Anko.  
>Setelah melihat nama yang tertera, impianku untuk santai langsung buyar seketika...<br>Bahkan Naruto pun bisa paham, bahwa telepon dari managermu hanya berarti satu hal, kerja.

tak ingin dia marah, mau tidak mau aku pun segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi mbak, ada apa yah? pagi-pagi sudah meneleponku?" tanyaku.

"Ra! siang ini kamu akan ada take di daerah Hanagakure, kamu siap-siap ya" katanya tanpa basa basi, inilah yang kusuka darinya, karena aku pun orang yang tak pintar basa basi.

"Oh, iya! di daerah Hana sebelah mananya, mbak?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Roses garden! sekitar jam 4 sore nanti, tapi nanti untuk pastinya mbak bakal SMS kamu" jawabnya tetap tenang.

"Ok mbak, arigatou" kataku lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri nih...

Namaku Haruno Sakura, teman temanku hanya memanggilku Saku atau Ra...

Sebuah keberuntungan membawaku menuju ketenaran, dulu saat aku ke Konoha-land, aku menginap di villa keluargaku yang kebetulan saat itu disampingnya ada acara pemotretan, tetapi saat itu model yang sudah dipersiapkan kecelakaan saat menuju kesana, saat melihatku berfoto bersama teman-teman, mereka memintaku menjadi model pemotretan mereka, sejak saat itulah namaku mulai melejit...

Sungguh sebuah keberuntungan bukan?

Hari ini aku akan ada take lagi, dengan Ino, sahabtku sendiri dan juga Uchiha Sasuke, seorang model dan aktor terkenal.

Pengambilan gambar kali ini berhubungan dengan sinetron kami yang akan diliris bulan depan...

Judulnya 'our heart', pemotetran dan sekaligus shooting adegan pertama-ku dilakukan hari ini.

Film ini menceritakan dua sahbat yang merupakan putri sekolah yang diperankan oleh aku dan Ino sebagai karakter utama wanita, mereka secara diam-diam menyukai seorang pangeran sekolah yang diperankan oleh Sasuke, tanppa diketahui satu sama lain.

Saat itu aku yang tak menyadari perasaan Ino yang menyukai Sasuke, merasa senang saat Sasuke mendekatiku dan memintaku menjadi pacarnya.

Aku menerima Sasuke dengan senang hati, tapi setelah aku menerimanya aku menceritakan kepada Ino, Ino hanya tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan selamat.

Tak lama kemudiaan aku mengetahui Ino menyukai Sasuke, sampai akhirnya aku mengalah dan menjauhi Sasuke tapi Sasuke tetap tak menyukai ini..  
>Ino juga terus terusan menyuruhku melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke<p>

ternyata Ino sudah dekat dengan seorang pelukis yang diperankan oleh Sai, akhirnya mereka pacaran..  
>saat itu aku baru menerima Sasuke kembali dan akhirnya kami akan melakukan pernikahan bersama.<p>

seperti itulah cuplikan kisahnya...

Hah... merepotkan, batinku mengutip kata favorit Shikamaru...

"Doorrr" kata seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Hey!" aku melonjak kaget.  
>"Rupanya kamu Sas! kalo masuk kamar orang lain, ketok pintu dulu donk!" kataku memrotes tindakannya.<p>

"Hahaha... iya dehh sorry-sorry."

Oh ya, ini Sasori kembaranku, dia lebih tua 15 menit, dan walaupun kembar kami sangat berbeda, baik wajah maupun kepribadian...

Perhatikan saja... dia memiliki rambut merah, sedangkan aku berambut pink, mataku berwarna emerald sedangkan dia bermata hazel.

Yah, aku mirip dengan ibuku yang seorang putri dari Sunagakure, sedangkan dia mirip dengan ayahku, yang seorang pangeran Konohagakure..

Sasori... ialah cowok usil dengan otak yang encer...  
>Walau tak sudi mengakuinya, aku tau ia jauh lebih pintar dariku dalam nilai akademis, karena itulah ia djadikan ketua OSIS.<p>

Dalam olahraga, kami seimbang karena dia juga seorang pemain basket andalan sekolah...

Dalam dunia hiburan, aku jauh dibawahnya, dia sudah diakui baik sebagai model maupun aktor, baik dalam maupun luar negri.

Sasori Haruno, dikenal sebagai seorang model sejak usia 1,5 tahun dan sekarang berkarier di film layar lebar yang telah ditekuninya sejak usia 8 tahun. Duduk di kelas 11 KIS dimana ia menjabat posisi sebagai ketua OSIS SMA. Telah dikontrak oleh berbagai Produser film layar lebar, khususnya Namikazae corp. Iklan pertamanya adalah Kitzy baby shampoo dan Kitzy baby diapers, film pertamanya adalah 'Life as a Royal', dan 'Under the Sunshine', Sasori Haruno blablablablablabla... dan masih banyak lagi!

Itulah yang tertulis jika kau meng-search namanya di wikipedia. Wajahnya yang cute merintis kariernya sejak masih sangat muda, dan aku? baru mulai dikenal karena suatu keberuntungan kecil- tahun lalu...

Tapi aku tidak sirik atau cemburu, bersyukur malah, hidupku sudah cukup memusingkan saat ini sebagai selebriti muda yang baru naik daun. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup Sasori.

Tiap Valentine, kami selalu bingung mau dikemanakan coklat-coklat yang ada...

Sampai kami pernah menjual coklat murah setelah valentine, bisa kalian bayangkan berapa banyak yang kami dapatkan?

"Hey Sas, nanti aku ada take untuk 'our heart' di Roses Garden, ikut yuk" kataku mengajaknya.

"Hmmm... boleh tuh... lagian Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga sedang keluar negeri...  
>Yuk ah, kapan?" jawabnya dengan santai, padahal aku yakin dia juga lelah, semalam dia baru shooting film terbarunya yang ber-genre action.<p>

"Nanti takenya jam 4... tapi sebaiknya kita kesana deh sekarang..  
>lumayan, kan kita sudah lama ngak ke sana. Aku stress nih, ingin pergi refreshing ke tempat-tempat wisata." kataku jujur.<p>

"Ya sudah, aku siapkan mobil dulu... teman-teman mu ikut?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin, aku tanya dulu deh." jawabku lalu meraih handphone dan tanganku menari-nari di layar touch screen nya secepat kilat...

Tak sampai 2 menit SMS dari Pig, Ten-chan, dan Hina-chan sudah sampai padaku, dan mereka setuju untuk pergi bersama...

"Sas, kamu minta Yamato-san siapkan alphard aja deh, semuanya ikut nih." kataku kepada Sasori.

"Beres bos." kata sasori mengerling dan nyengir lebar.

"Udah ah... sana gihh! aku mau gantiii baju! Hush..! "kataku sambil menimpukkan bantal-bantal dan boneka pada Sasori.

"Hhe...ok...dadagh"...katanya lalu berlari kecil.

**~SeasonsInTheSun~**

Setelah sasori keluar aku langsung masuk kekamar mandi.  
>Tidak pakai lulur-luluran, creambath, ataupun mandi gelembung sabun(?) dan tetek bengeknya seperti perempuan lain, aku mandi pancuran dan melesat keluar kamar mandi.<p>

Aku kemudian ke Dressing room dan memilih baju yang akan kukenakan...

Tak sampai 5 menit aku sudah siap di depan cermin sambil berpose-pose layaknya didepan kamera.

Aku mengenakan baju t-shirt putih 'body glove', hotpants hitam 'giordano'...  
>juga cardigan kain hitam-berlis-putih 'mango', jam tangan 'levis' hitam dan sepatu kets putih 'nike'...<br>Saat akan keluar, tak lupa aku menyambar topi dan tas putih nike...

"Sakura-sama... teman-teman nya sudah menunggu dibawah " kata Shizune Katou, pelayan yang diberikan Tsunade baa-sama, yang katanya untuk mengawasi pergaulanku...

"Haa'ii" teriakku melesat kebawah.

Yah walaupun sudah ada Shizune, baa-sama terus saja mewanti-wanti Sasori agar menjagaku...

Aku cukup bersyukur lah, punya kembaran seperti Sasori yang bisa selalu melindungiku dan bisa diandalkan... dia selalu ngertiin aku... apalagi dia sudah punya pengalaman, dia jadi tempat curhatku dalam masalah paparazzi dan infotaiment.

Bagusnya lagi, dia belum punya pacar dan dia bilang gak mau punya pacar dulu  
>takut fansnya kecewa...<p>

Yepzzz..! disekolah, Sasori sangat terkenal, sampai mempunyai fansclub rahasia dengan nama Haruno Sasori Fans Club yang sering disingkat menjadi HSFC.

"Hi girls" kataku melihat ketiga sahabatku, minum-minum di taman depan rumah.

"Hey Ra.. kok lama banget sih? gak biasanya.." kata Tenten, maklumlah.. dia kan tomboy, sama sekali tidak perduli tentang dandan.

"Yaudalah, yuk cabut..." balasku cuek.

"Yuk" kata Ino seraya melesat masuk kedalam mobilku

Dari dalam mobil aku melihat Sai, sedang melesat diatas motor sport, bertanding bersama Sasuke- lawan mainku di film ini...

Yah, bagi banyak model dan aktris aku sangat beruntung karena bisa bermain bersama kedua bersaudara uchiha yang berbakat itu...

tapi yah, menurutku gak untung-untung banget lah...

Tiap kemana-mana aku jadi harus bawa bolpen dan pasti dikerubutin...

Eh, tambah bermain dengan dia...  
>Makin sesak deh sekeliling aku...<p>

Huh.

Hidupku merepotkan...

Sekarang sudah hampir setengah perjalanan...  
>kulihat semua sedang tertidur kecuali sasori yang menyetir, serta aku dan Ino yang berusaha menghafal naskah yang baru di-email-kan tadi pagi. Team yang menyusun naskah sedikit ceroboh, dan baru bisa selesai memperbaikinya tadi pagi...<p>

"Hey-hey, sudah sampai! ayooo" kata Sasori,

tampaknya aku ketiduran saat menghapal tadi, syukurlah aku sudah sempat mengingat bagian ku tadi...

Saat menunggu, kita pergi ke tengah roses garden yang berpemandangan sangat indah, dan menunggu saat aku take.

"Sas... kaa-san kapan pulang?" tanyaku sambil menatap langit saat duduk ditengah rose garden tersebut.

"Aku gatau sak, kaa-san hanya bilang mereka pergi ke Kumo untuk mengurusi bisnis." jawab sasori tersenyum seraya iseng-iseng memotret sekitar taman bunga mawar putih.

"Hhhm... yeaa... paling cepat juga 6 bulan" lanjutnya.

"Hmn, tapi aku rindu kaachan, Sas"

"Yaayaa... aku tau." jawabnya sambil melihat-lihat gambar yang dipotretnya tadi.

"Hah... sudahlah ayoo... 5 menit lagi giliranku" aku beranjak naik dan berjalan menuju daerah shooting.

"Hn" Sasori hanya menggumam dan mengekor dibelakangku, matanya tak lepas dari gambar-gambar di kameranya...

**~TBC**

**Hi minna!**

**selamat menikmati D'Choco!****  
><strong>Fic ini ditulis saat kami masih junior high kelas satu dan masih hijau dalam tulis-menulis, jadi kami berharap akan kritikkonkrit dari para readers dan sempai yach!****

****FYI, nama belakang Tenten: Yukari, diambil dari nama seiyu(dubber)nya, karena Tenten tidak mempunyai nama belakang.  
><strong>**

**jangan lupa RnR..! ^_^**

**thx.**

**~Yuuki n Aika UcHiHa**


End file.
